1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to metal-based coordination complexes that are useful as therapeutic and diagnostic agents. The invention further relates to photodynamic compounds that can be activated with ultraviolet to infrared (UV-IR) light, particularly near infrared light, that are useful as therapeutic and diagnostic agents. In particular, the invention provides tunable metal-based photodynamic compounds that are coordination complexes derived from organic ligands. The photodynamic compounds can be activated by light to destroy unwanted cells, for example hyperproliferative cells and microbial cells. The photodynamic compounds can also be activated by light to destroy viruses.
2. Description of Related Art
Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is currently an active area of research for the treatment of diseases associated with hyperproliferating cells such as cancer and non-malignant lesions. The development of new photodynamic compounds (PDCs) for photodynamic therapy (PDT) has been increasingly focused on metallosupramolecular complexes derived from metals such as ruthenium and rhodium. The ongoing investigation of new photosensitizers for PDT stems from the limitations associated with traditional organic-based porphyrins such as Photofrin®, which must be activated with relatively short wavelengths of light and do not function in hypoxic environments. Significant advances have been made toward overcoming these limitations with the introduction of mixed-metal complexes that possess low-lying 3MMCT (metal-to-metal charge transfer) excited states. To date, however, there has been limited reporting of metal based photodynamic compounds that are capable of providing photodynamic therapy for the treatment of diseases associated with hyperproliferating cells such as cancer and non-malignant lesions.
There is a long felt need for new photodynamic compounds (PDCs) that are useful as photosensitizers for PDT that are both disease-modifying and effective in treating patients with diseases caused by hyperproliferating cells, for example, cancer. There is also a long felt need for new PDCs that are useful as in vivo diagnostic agents. The present invention addresses the need to develop novel PDCs that are useful as photosensitizers for PDT that are both disease-modifying and effective in treating patients with diseases caused by hyperproliferating cells, for example, cancer. The present invention also addresses the long felt need for new PDCs that are useful as in vivo diagnostic agents.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.